1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to the field of natural speech synthesis. The invention specifically involves the use of sample and hold methods derived directly from a continuous analog signal to detect peaks of that signal and to filter them into a smooth time envelope.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Previously this specialized area of speech synthesizers and recorders was performed by simple rectification and filtering of the speech time waveform. The prior art techiniques resulted in a necessary compromise between accurate tracking and excessive ripple in the derived envelope waveform, a compromise which this present invention overcomes.